First Time For Everything
by Flames440
Summary: Rating may go up in later chapters later chapters. First BV. What does Vegeta really have to put up with when he goes to live at Caps. Corp.? Read on! Please R&R! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I own nothing especially DBZ and Home Depot. Please don't sue.  
  
Hey review at the end please so I know if I should continue or not Thanks = ) ~*FLAMES*~  
  
My god this woman was irritating.her voice was shrilley, and her hair was obscene. Why in Kami's sake did he choose to stay here at Capsule Corporation. The woman and her family, were the biggest morons he had ever met. Vegeta was about to snap. Then something amazing happened.the tour of CC was over! They were now standing in front of a door, the only thing he hasn't seen yet. Ah ha! The onna was quiet! Or so he thought..  
  
"Vegeta this will be your room!, You may do whatever to it as you wish!" Then finally Bulma turned and left leaving the Prince to himself at last. He walked into his new room."What?! For the love of Kami! I believe the bakas think I'm...not female oriented!" He looked around in utter disgust as he observed his quarters. The room was pink with purple bunnies painted everywhere. 'No no way. No FREAKIN' way!' he thought to himself. So Vegeta decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Onna!!!! Get your pathetic weak ass in here now!" An out of breath Bulma ran into the room. "What?! What's wrong?! What happened?!" "You complete baka..WHAT FOR ROOM IS THIS?!" Vegeta hissed with arms flailing around everywhere. Bulma stood back and gave a smirk. "Fix it." "What me the PRINCE of ALL SAIYANS?! Do you have any idea?!" A slightly angered Bulma left the room to return a few moments later with a phonebook. In Vegeta's eyes it looked like huge flaps of cheese bound together. "What is this nonsense onna?" "This nonsense is a phonebook" she said as she threw the book on his purple rug. With a sneer she said "Figure it out Princey", and she turned and left. Oh baby, Vegeta could taste the venom in her last comment.  
  
Bulma retreated to her room, she needed a nap, and she was pist at Vegeta because NO ONE, NO ONE called her "onna" and "baka". "Arrogant S.O.B" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile our Prince was still trying to figure out the 'phonebook' concept. "What in the spaceship are all these numbers, and the hell is a phone?! Why I've NEVER been so humiliated in my life! Baka onna throwing me this thing! I don't know what anything is around here! I'm from a different planet, and above all..I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!!!!!" A prince should not be treated this way! I demand respect!", with that Vegeta screamed in rage, there was no way she was going to do this to him. Vegeta remembered from the Kami-saken tour where the womans ugly room was. Briefly standing before her door looking at her decorations on it, before he would break it off its hinges. Odd was the only thing he could think of to describe it. After the 5 seconds of admiring Veg kicked the door in. He looked at the onna, asleep. Her body and hair was sprawled out into every direction, and a line of drool connected from the corner of her mouth to her pillow. "Disgusting weakling" he muttered. 3 seconds later.  
  
"Woman get your fat weak human ass up now! I demand you help me! Your low class brain has seemed to forgotten that I have no freakin' clue what the hell anything is on this mudball! Also, as for the disrespect, next you'll pay!" he faded out into a growl. When Vegeta growls that's no good. But Bulma wasn't in the mood to argue the monkey prince with the Don King hair doo. "Okay fine, I'll help you just this once. Get changed we are going somewhere." Vegeta looked at Bulma like she sprouted 3 heads. "Change? Change?! Change into what? I have nothing but training gear!"  
  
Bulma went to her parents room and raided her dads closet for stuff he didn't wear. A couple of minutes later. "Pink?! What the ..?! You want me the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS to wear PINK?! What are you thinking? I am an elite warrior!" "Yes pink! Would you prefer purple with an upside down triangle?!" Vegeta just stood in utter disbelief and his eyes were wide as saucers. "You'd never." "Oh I would" Bulma confirmed. "Now lets go before Home Depot ::horns plays:: closes." "Home Depot?" "Yes, Home Depot! ::horns play::" "Where are the frickin' lasted horns coming from woman?!" " 'Geta shut up and get dressed." "No WOMAN will tell the Prince of All." "Pain in the asses what to do" Bulma finished.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
